


Serious Matters

by celsius



Series: a blight of kidfic drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsius/pseuds/celsius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The study of magic is a serious matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Matters

Martyn spread his new workbooks across his study desk. The tutor that Grand Enchanter Vivienne sent had come with several fancy books bound with gold leaf and dragonskin. Martyn took this as a sign that he was now a grown-up lad who had to turn his attention to serious matters, and not a _baby_ who who only got to do _baby magic_ , which was all his former governess had allowed him.

It was time to get down to business.

And yet it felt like something was missing. As though Martyn had left out a crucial step in his very adult study preparations. He had a quill, and paper, and the rag to mop up ink spills, and of course the books which he kept opposite of the ink because Grant Enchanter Vivienne was scary, and, and—

Of course! It was the chair. Father never used the chair in his office. Instead he loomed over his work and, Martyn assumed, ordered it to be completed. A chair was for _babies_ , probably. For the lazy and the spoiled.

Martyn kicked his chair into the corner and immediately felt better about himself. There. All set to go.

He stood over the first book and opened it up. The first page contained a vivid diagram of a dragon. It deserved very careful scrutiny.

The door opened to the side of him.

"Martyn, are you done playing with your new picture books? I— oh, Maker." His mother’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, but Martyn could still see the grin crinkling at the corner of her eyes. 

"Mother, please," Martyn frowned. "I have work to do here."

Sadly, his work was delayed when Mother insisted on kissing his forehead fourteen times.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse. I have lost control of my life.


End file.
